dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney vs. Warner Bros
This is a DBX versus created by Skyblazero and collaborated by Oofman789. Description Wich of these channels for children will win?. Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight Superman, Batman, Green Lantern and Flash were watching news on television, but said that Disney was about to completely break Warner Bros. Superman: We have to tell this to Bugs Bunny. Batman, Green Lantern and Flash: Of course! They went to an office where Bugs Bunny was. Superman: Bugs Bunny, Disney is about to break our company!. Bugs Bunny: This will be the war!. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Fight Superman vs. Bill Cipher Superman first saw Bill Cipher. Superman: You will be the first! Bill Cipher: It's time to have fun! HERE WE GOOOO!!! First Bill and Superman collide blows and kicks until they shoot each other lasers of their eyes. Bill then creates several clones of himself that hit Superman, knocking him down. Bill: Ha, ha! Superman gets up and hits Bill to a wall. Bill: Ouch! Bill starts firing balls of fire at Superman, who dodges. Bill: Ahh, comon! Superman freezes Bill and hits him to a wall. Bill (With demonic voice): I've had enough of you! Bill increases in size and hits Superman in the sun, but survives and hits Bill in space. Bill: Let's do this! Bill and Superman hit and kick each other, until they hit each other so hard, that they land on two exploding planets, killing Superman and Bill. "K.O." Dipper vs. Batman Dipper and Batman watch the explosion, looking at each other and prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Dipper and Batman hit and kicked several times, until Batman kicks Dipper aside. Dipper then uses the Journal 3 and creates several Zombies that Batman kills with Explosive Batarangs and one of them made the diary ashes. Dipper: Oh no! Batman puts Smoke Bombs on the ground distracting Dipper and uses his Bat-Hook to attack Dipper, until Dipper uses his Memory Eraser. Dipper: Take this! Dipper erases Batman's memory and takes out his spear, killing him. "K.O." Dipper: Phew!. Dipper vs. Maxwell Maxwell saw Batman's corpse. Maxwell: You're going to pay for that! Dipper: I guess now I will fight against you! Maxwell: Yea! HERE WE GOOOO!!! Dipper tried to throw his spear at Maxwell, who dodges. Frustrated Dipper tries to erase Maxwell's memory that also dodges. Dipper: But what? Maxwell draws a gun, killing Dipper. "K.O." Maxwell: Phew! Oswald vs. Road Runner Oswald then go to Road Runner. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Oswald: Let's fight bird!. Road Runner: Beep beep! Oswald: I do not understand that but OK! Road Runner runs and gives several blows to Oswald, who angrily flies with his ears grabbing Road Runner and pulls out a gun, killing him. Oswald: Phew! "K.O." Maxwell appears behind Oswald and drews a bomb, killing Oswald. Maxwell: Narrowly! Buzz vs. Benny Buzz Lightyear and Benny looked ready to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Buzz flies and hits Benny, who builds a spaceship trying to kill Buzz who shoots lasers at Benny, who dodges until one has the ship exploded, killing Benny, but also explodes in Buzz, killing him. "K.O." Woody vs. Emmet Woody and Emmet looked at each other, ready to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Emmet knocks Woody aside and builds a car, trying to kill Woody dodging the car. Woody: Uff! Emmets builds a JackHammer, throwing it to Woody who dodges and kicks Emmet. Woody pulls out a rope, trapping Emmet and throwing Emmet into a car. Woody pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Emmet who dodges and creates a mech, riding on it. Emmet charges Woody and knocks him to the ground and grabs his JackHammer, killing Woody. "K.O." Emmet: Phew, I won! Scrooge vs. Flash Scrooge McDuck saw Flash and prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Scrooge and Flash hit and kicked, until they simultaneously hit a wall. Scrooge then uses his staff to hit objects to Flash, wich turns his hands creating tornadoes causing all objects to end up hitting Scrooge. Flash runs in circles catching Scrooge, who takes out a cannon and fires cannon balls at Flash, that dodges and causes Scrooge to enter in the Speed Force and hits Scrooge to a wall, returning to the real world. Flash: I wo- Scrooge uses his Neutra-Friction Ray, electrocuting Flash and causing it to fall. Scrooge uses his staff, stabbing Flash and killing him. Scrooge: Phew... I wo- "K.O." Emmet was behind Scrooge and crushed his JackHammer to Scrooge, killing him. Emmet: It seems that there are few!. Minnie vs. Lola Minnie saw Lola and prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Minnie and Lola are hit and kicked, until they hit in a wall. Minnie uses Pearl and Faith, that Lola dodges. Minnie uses a gun and shoots bullets that Lola dodges. Lola decides to use basketball balls that Minnie dodges. Minnie uses a Super Wonder Bow to Lola, trapping her and Minnie hits her on a wall, freeing Lola. Lola takes out his Machete Knife, stabbing Minnie by killing her. "K.O." Lola: Too easy! Donald vs. Daffy Donald Duck and Daffy Duck then prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Donald and Daffy are hit and kicked, until they simultaneously hit a wall. Donald got angry and charged Daffy, who grabbed a mallet and hit Donald with him, knocking him down. Donald angrily grabbed Daffy's mallet and crushed Daffy like a pancake with him, who easily returns to normal. Donald and Daffy take shotguns and shoot each other, until they no bullets, so they keep their shotguns. Donald decides to wear his Kingdom Hearts outfift. Donald: Donald Fire! Donald burned Daffy, who went to a river to extinguish the flames. Daffy: Uff! Donald: Donald Thunder! Donald fired electric beams at Daffy, who dodges all but the last hit Daffy. Daffy: Ouch! Donald: Fantasy! A pair of magical explosions hit Daffy to a wall, wich inmediatly transforms into Superior Duck. Daffy: Take this! Daffy tried to shoot arrows at Donald who dodged them all, until Daffy shoots a giant arrow, but missed the shot. Daffy: Oh no! Daffy pulls it a staff, but Donald pulled out a Rapier. Donald: Engarde! Donald disarmed Daffy. Donald tries to cut Daffy with him, but Daffy dodges all the cuts and Donald transforms into SS Maui Mallard. Donald hit Daffy with a staff several times, until he hit him on a wall and transformed into The Duck Avenger, so Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers. Both: Let's do it! Both shoot lasers, until Daffy pulled out his Laser Nunchakus hitting Donald who blocked the last hit with the X-Transformer Shield. Then Donald uses his Grappling Hook, grabbing Daffy towards him, kicking the duck in the gut, knocking him down. Donald uses the Revollving Pull-Out-Punch hit Daffy to a wall, but this one cames out to the cartoon. Donald: Ehh?. Daffy: Now you are in my world! Daffy erases Donald from existence but suddenly reappears in the cartoon. Daffy: What?. Donald: Ha, ha! Daffy saves his pencil to see that it does not work against Donald and returns to the cartoon and sees Donald transform into Duck of Doom. Donald: Let's do it! Daffy charges towards Donald, who counterattacks Daffy with a brain beam, hitting the duck to a wall. Donald: Nice try, but now I'm more angry than before! Donald becomes giant, reaching into space. Daffy: I thought that Duck Dodgers would deal with him a bit. Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers and uses a Elevator Boots, flying to space. Daffy: It's time to finish this, mac! Donald: Yea! Donald threw planets at Daffy, who desintegrates them with his desintegrating pistol. Daffy: Ha, ha! Donald shot brain beams, wich Daffy dodges. Daffy: It's your time to say goodbye duck. Daffy desintegrates Donald. "K.O." Daffy: Woo, hoo... I won! Goofy vs. Porky Then Goofy and Porky prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Goofy and Porky are hit and kicked, until both take out shotguns. Both shot their shotguns, until they ran out of bullets. Both: Oh no! Goofy pulls out his rapier, cuts Porky in the stomach a little and hits him with the Extended-O-Hand. Porky: Ouch! Porky runs and hits Goofy, who takes out his Kingdom Hearts shield and blocks the hit. Goofy uses the Goofy Tornado, hitting Porky several times and hits Porky in the air with Rocket. Goofy: Take this! Goofy hits Porky in a wall with Confusion Strike. Goofy then transformed into Super Goof. Goofy: Let's do it! Goofy hits Porky in a wall. Porky: It seems th-th-th-th.... that I will use this! Porky became his version of Duck Dodgers. Porky: Le-Le-Le-Le... Let's do it! Goofy pushes Porky to a wall with his Super Breath. Porky gets angry and flies Goofy with his Elevator Boots and they hit and kick, until Goofy flies to the side and shoots lasers at Goofy, who dodges all. Angry Porky climbs to a Giant Mech. Goofy: Let's do it! Goofy and Porky are hit and kicked several tims, until Porky freezes Goofy. Porky: It's ti-ti-ti-time to finish this! Porky hits Goofy with his mech, killing him. "K.O." Porky: Phew.... I won! Pete vs. Yosemite Sam (Oofman789) Sam And Pete Ran At Each other Which They Punched Making Trees Rumble and The Wind Blew Strong. Sam Pulled Out His Guns Shooting Pete Who Dodge The Bullets Kicking One Of The Bullet Too Sam Who Dodged The Bullet Running At Let's Which He Punched Him. Pete Crashed Into Trees Which He Picked Up Hitting Sam Far Away. let's Ran At Sam Who had Tons Of Guns Shooting Pete Who Used all His Strength Punching Sam Right Thru Buildings As He Layed On The Ground R.I.P Mickey vs Bugs (Oofman789) Bugs Walked Thru Disney World Trying To Find Mickey. Bugs Found Mickey And Punched Mickey In The Face. Mickey Now Embarrassed Looks Around Which There Was Kids And Their Guardians. Mickey To!d Bugs Too Go Somewhere Else To Go To Fight. Which Mickey And Bugs Got Into Their Fighting Position. HERE WE GOOO!!! Bugs Ran At Mickey With The CarrotSaber Attempting To Hit Mickey Which He Dodged The Attacks Which He Pulled Out His Lightsaber. Mickey And Bugs Clashed There Weapons Until Bugs Kicked Mickey As He Jumped In A Rabbit Hole. Mickey Got Up To Look In The Hole As For Bugs Who A SlingShot With A Enormous Rock On It Getting Ready To Launch It. Bugs: Ain't A Stinker? Bugs Launched The Rock Which Went Flying Hitting Mickey In The Face. Mickey Got Up With The Keyblade Jumping In The Hole Which Was Full Of Bombs As For Bugs Who Was Out The Hole Eating A Carrot. Mickey Jumped Out The Ho!e Doing Fire Which Hitted Bugs Too An Tree. Mickey Received A Message From A Bird That To!d Him Donald And Minnie Also Oswald And Much More Of His Friends Was Dead. Mickey Now Mad Used His Anger On Bugs Punching Bugs Right Into The Tree. Bugs Uppercutted Mickey As Mickey Pulled Out The Magic Paint Brush. Bugs Started Laughing As He Went By Mickey Laughing At Him. Mickey Putted The Thinner On Bugs Leg Which Melted. Bugs: MICKEY!!! NOOOOOO!! HELP ME!!!! Mickey Got The Keyblade Shooting Of Bugs Head As He Started Laughing As He Ran To Warner Bros HeadQuarters To Fight The Warner Bros Team. K.O Final Fight: Mickey and Pete vs. Team Warner Bros Mickey and Pete are coliliding with blows and kicks with the Team Warner Bros, until Daffy was behind Pete and used his desintegrator gun, desintegrating Pete. Daffy: Ha, ha! Mickey: PETE!!! NOOOOOO!!! Daffy tried to shoot Mickey, who angry dodges and hits Daffy to a tree. Mickey: Well, kill many of my friends and now you will pay!. HERE WE GOOOO!!!! Mickey Ran At Daffy Who Started Shooting Mickey. Mickey dodged It Pulling Out The Keyblade Which Lola Jumped At Mickey With A Basketball. Mickey: ICE!! He Frozed Lola Then Chopped Straight Thru Her. Daffy: Yikes! Maxwell And Green Lantern Ran At Mickey Who Ran At Green Lantern Punching Him In The Stomach. Maxwell Drew A Axe Which He Ran Up To Mickey Swinging The Axe. Mickey Jumped Over Maxwell And Picked Maxwell Up Throwing Maxwell In A Trash Can. Green Lantern Uppercutted Mickey Which Emmet Came Smashing Mickey Into The Ground. Maxwell Drew A Ton Dropping In The Hole. Mickey Pulled Out The Paintbrush Melting The Ton Which He Jumped Out The Hole Kicking Maxwell And Throwing Thinner At Green Lantern. Mickey Then Ran At Daffy Who Pulled Out A Hammer Hitting Mickey Into A Car. Emmet Pulled Out The JackHammer Cutting Mickey In The Stomach. Mickey Turned Into Super Mickey Flying At Maxwell and Emmet. Mickey Pulled Out The Keyblade While Flying And Chopped Off Maxwell Head. Emmet Ran. Daffy: HE KILLED MAXWELL!!!!! Emmet Builded A Sword And Started Running At Mickey Who Pulled Out The Keyblade Clashing There Weapons Until Emmet Uppercutted Mickey Which Daffy Ran At Mickey Smashing Mickey Back On the Ground. Mickey Pulled Out The Keyblade Spinning Around Cutting Daffy In Half. Emmet Builded A Giant Hammer Smashing Mickey Into a Street Light. Emmet Then Used The Danger Gloves Punching Mickey As Blood Started Coming Out Of Mickey. Emmet Uppercutted Mickey Head Off Which He Smashed Mickey Bloody Head Smashing It Leaving Blood Everywhere K.O Results The Winner Is......Warner Bros Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights